Fingerprint detection systems for use with computing devices may employ a variety of technologies, including capacitive sensing, ultrasound sensing, lensed digital cameras, etc. However, such solutions come with significant limitations. For example, bezel-less or very small bezel devices do not leave sufficient area for fingerprint detection components outside of the display area. Furthermore, capacitive sensing is very sensitive to the distance between the finger and the sensor, such that the cover glass of a display of a computing device may dramatically reduce the effectiveness of the capacitive sensing resolution if the capacitive sensing components are positioned beneath the display. Ultrasonic sensing is accompanied by noise issues and manufacturing issues (including detrimental mechanical impedance between the sensor and the display surface). Lensed digital cameras tend to be bulky and expensive. Many such solutions also tend to be difficult to scale in area across the area of the computing device front face or display.